Catarsis
by Cintriux
Summary: Ella había vuelto solo para intentar hablar con Peridot, disculparse por las cosas terribles que hizo, necesitaba decirle que a pesar de todas las estupideces que había cometido… aun la seguía amando. AU


**Esta semana entro a parciales... y aquí estoy publicando este oneshot que tenía escrito hace un mes, aparte que acabo de recibir un regalo de mi para mi (?) :'v ya tengo mi tablet para dibujar todo lo que quiera.**

 **Espero les guste y ya saben que Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cinco años habían transcurrido, una eternidad interminable de la que creía no salir nunca, pero aquí estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde se había enamorado, dónde había compartido uno de sus besos más maravillosos, dónde… había vuelto a sonreír. El lugar en dónde había sido tan feliz, pero ella siempre cambiaba el rumbo a las cosas, en un momento todo era perfecto y al siguiente estaría recogiendo los pedazos de lo que solía ser una realidad que había convertido en algo platónico, alejándolo completamente y jugando a ser un demonio, destruyendo todo a su paso. Siendo inestable como el mar en plena tormenta… encerrada en el abismo del infierno.

Ella había vuelto solo para intentar hablar con Peridot, disculparse por las cosas terribles que hizo, necesitaba decirle que a pesar de todas las estupideces que había cometido… aun la seguía amando. Quería verla, esperando que no se hubiera marchado de Ciudad Imperio, quería revivir todos los momentos que pasaron en esa cafetería cuando apenas tenían diecinueve años, cuando solo eran dos chicas que soñaban despiertas.

Sentada en una de las mesas, esperó a que llegara, esperaba a que esa vieja costumbre de llegar a la cafetería por las tardes no haya acabado. Estaba nerviosa por la reacción que tendría Peridot al verla… ¿Se alegraría? ¿Seguiría enojada? ¿Se negaría a hablarle?

El sonido de la campana de la puerta hizo que dejara esos pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en la chica que acababa de entrar, su cabello rubio salvaje, una bufanda blanca con un abrigo verde, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos verdes vibrantes. Con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió al mostrador para ordenar lo que iba a consumir.

Era ella, tan radiante como la recordaba… ¿Estaría mal si se acercaba a ella o sería mejor esperar a que tomara asiento? ¿Peridot la extrañaba? Quería ser positiva, Peridot no podía olvidarla de la noche a la mañana. Estuvo observándola hasta que finalmente con su pedido en mano se dirigió a una de las mesas al fondo, como si ella fuera un fantasma imperceptible, no captó su atención. ¿Acaso no la había reconocido? No había cambiado tanto en cinco años… quizás el teñirse el cabello de azul había sido una mala idea, pero si Peridot no se acercaba a ella… Lapis lo haría. Con paso firme, se dirigió a la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

—Peridot…— dijo en voz baja, observando cualquier tipo de reacción de la chica frente a ella. La estaba viendo extrañada, como si se tratara de un desconocido, tratando de asimilar en donde la había visto antes. —Soy Lapis.

—Ahhh… siempre supe que el color azul se vería bien en ti. — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa para después tomar un sorbo de su café.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— preguntó con timidez… sabía que hablar con Peridot sería difícil, Lapis solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Claro…— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Sigues enojada conmigo?— cuestionó con inquietud.

—Lo estaba… pero me di cuenta que no podía seguir enojada por una impulso infantil. — contestó de manera tranquila con un pequeño ceño fruncido.

— ¿Me perdonas?— preguntó Lapis, con ojos suplicantes.

—Todo está perdonado. —asintió Peridot observando su taza de café entre sus manos.

—Prometo que esta vez todo será diferente, podemos estar juntas otra vez y hacer todo lo que teníamos planeado. — comentó con una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

—Dije que te perdono no que quería volver a una relación contigo. — dijo de manera cortante, reventando burbujas de fantasías, devolviéndola a la realidad… sus palabras fueron lanzadas como dardos dispuestos a herir.

—Pero… Peridot, ¿Nuestra relación significó muy poco para ti?— preguntó con un pequeño murmuro apenas audible.

—Debiste pensar en eso cuando decidiste dejarme. — respondió cruzándose de brazos observando la mirada de dolor que le estaba dirigiendo. —Tú misma lo dijiste… solo soy una tipa rara, tu opuesto y era por eso que no funcionábamos juntas.

— ¡No! Yo no me refería a eso…— exclamó con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos. Había sido su culpa y ella era consciente de ello.

—Lapis… nuestra relación fue infantil e impulsiva, recuerdo que tú querías mudarte para vivir cerca del mar y yo solo quería acabar con la universidad. Creo que ambas fuimos egoístas… en ese tiempo yo creía tener la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara, quise seguirte, pero siempre estuve asustada. — comentó soltando un suspiro. —Estamos mejor ahora ¿No crees?

Tenía sus manos apretadas en puños, se sentía frustrada, había dejado a Peridot solo por querer recorrer el mundo, escapar de una realidad para crear una fantasía en la que pudiera vivir… recordaba perfectamente a Peridot llorando y diciéndole constantemente que podían hacer todo eso muy pronto, cuando terminara sus estudios… Pero estaba tan desesperada por dejar la ciudad, tan desesperada que no le importó hacerle daño a Peridot. Eran opuestos… Peridot tratando constantemente de tener una vida estable y Lapis recorriendo lugares remotos, escondidos a simple vista. Había sido tan tonta, ella era todo lo que quería y la había dejado, creyendo que podría superarlo, pero en cada uno de sus viajes la estuvo recordando… recordó el último beso que compartieron, un beso salado y salvaje. Recordó como Peridot la siguió con el corazón acelerado, sosteniendo su mano para evitar que hiciera una locura, ella la seguiría a cualquier parte pero quería hacer esto sola porque sabía que solo la estaba conduciendo hacia un futuro incierto. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, un nudo en su garganta causando que no pudiera formular ni una sola respuesta… pudo entenderlo, la única culpable era ella, ella fue la que destruyó esa bella relación por ideas rondando su cabeza. Quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera decidido quedarse junto a ella, quizás nunca habrían terminado… en este momento estarían tan felices juntas.

— Te necesito…— murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo como caían por sus mejillas, sosteniendo su mano con el único temor que en cualquier momento ella se escaparía de su lado.

—Yo también creía necesitarte. — respondió soltando el agarre. — Lapis… tú no entiendes todo lo que hice para intentar encontrarte… te seguí hasta el aeropuerto pero tú estabas tan dispuesta a alejarte, luego estuve yendo a todos los lugares que solíamos visitar… creyendo que en cualquier momento volvería a encontrarte, quise creer que solo era una de tus locas escapadas y que volverías en cualquier momento. Siempre dijiste que te sentías atrapada y yo creí que era en parte mi culpa…

— ¡No! Nunca fue tu culpa… era yo de estúpida…— interrumpió tratando de controlar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Siempre quisiste ser libre y yo no era quien para detenerte…— finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ver y que por su imprudencia había dejado de hacerlo. Se sentía sofocada en un mar de emociones, su peor pesadilla estaba siendo vivida en persona… había perdido a la Luna por estar observando las estrellas. —Fue un placer coincidir contigo. — comentó levantándose de su asiento para retirarse, escapar de su vida como ella alguna vez lo hizo, debía hacer algo, pero en este momento su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

—Te amo. — expresó lo suficientemente alto como para que Peridot detuviera su camino.

—Yo alguna vez también te amé. — respondió dejándola en esa vieja cafetería con el corazón en pedazos, sabiendo que solo ella podría repararlo, pero a quien estaba engañando… Peridot no volvería, la había perdido por completo.

* * *

 **Qué les pareció? Lo odiaron? dejenme saberlo en un comentario!**

 **Si quieren ver mis dibujos horribles y esas cosas... he dejado mi Tumblr e Instagram en mi perfil. :v**


End file.
